A True Love Story
by waverlywicth
Summary: Bella fell for Jake not Edward and this is what happened.I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

It's hard to believe this is real. It's hard to believe that this day is finally here. I'm getting my happy ending finally. To be honest I new from the day I met Jake that it would end this way. He's my one true love. We're meant to be together.

"Bella, can I come in?" Charlie asked after he knocked on my bedroom door.

I got up and opened the door for him. "Come in." I said.

"Umm…Emily is down stairs waiting for you." He said. I could tell that he was torn about today. He hated to lose his only daughter, but he also wanted me to be happy.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." I said softly.

"Bella just remember that I'll always be here if you need me and that I love you." I almost started to cry at the moment. Charlie was never one to talk about his fillings, so this was big.

"I know, dad, and you need to remember that I'm only a call away if you need me." I replied.

"I will." He said before saying "Well, you better get going. You have a big day ahead of you."

"I do don't, I?" I said with a smile. Then we went down stairs to find Emily and Sue sitting at the kitchen table talking to each other.

"Hi, Em. Morning Sue." I said as I walked in.

"You girls better be going. You don't want to be late today." Sue said with a smile as Charlie walked over to her. After that he gave bent down and gave her a kiss. At that point Emily and I left. We were half way to La Push when she handed me her cell phone.

"You get one call." She said.

"What am I a prisoner?" I asked.

"You want to call him. I can see it one your face." She said. She was right that when I dialed the number.

"_Hello."_ The voice on the other line said. It was Billy.

"Billy can I talk to Jake, please?" I asked softly.

_"Hold on. Jake It's for you!"_ He yelled.

_"Hello?"_ Jake asked.

"It's not too late to back out." I said softly into the phone.

_"I wouldn't do that. I love you, Bells and I'm ready for this." _

"You sure?"

_"Positive." _

"I love you."

_"I love you and I'll see you tonight."_

"Just remember I'll be the one wearing white."

_"I think I can mange to remember that."_

"Bye."

_"Bye for now." _He said before he hung up. I handed Emily back her phone as we pulled into her drive way. Once inside the work begun. Emily and Kim helped me with my hair and make-up and I did the same with them. After that all that was left was putting on our dresses and driving to the church.

"Well, its finally happening Jake and you are getting married?" Kim said.

"We thought it would never happen." Emily said.

"It's just now starting to feel real." I said.

"Well, lets get dressed." Emily said as she started to unzip the garment bag that held my dress. My dress is an ivory strapless tulle gown with a sweetheart neckline. It is accented with Platinum lace and beading. It has a full skirt and a chapel length train. I fell in love with it the minute I saw it. After I was zipped up Emily and Kim put on their bridesmaids dresses. Their dresses were violet strapless chiffon over French satin gown. They have a natural waistline that is accented with a satin-belt and the A-line skirt is knee length.

"Well, it's time to for you to get married." We arrived at the church little time to spare. They had us go to the pastor's office to wait out that small amount of time. Once there my mom, Sue, and Charlie came to find us.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad."

"Oh, I can't believe my little girl is getting married." My mom said with tears rolling down her face. I was glad that both mom and Sue followed the one rule I gave them about their dresses: make sure they're a shade of purple. Mom's dress was a peacock strapless gown with slight ruching on the sides and beaded floral appliqués throughout the bodice. She also wore a lace jacket with three fourth sleeves that matched. Sue's was also peacock, but it was a simple empire waist dress.

"I can't either; I still think of you and Jake in diapers." Sue said.

Then the pastor came in and said "It's time to start the ceremony." With that mom and Sue left with him and the rest of us started too walked toward the doors of the sanctuary. The doors opened. Emily went first and then Kim followed. Once they were at the alter the wedding march started.

"Ready to get married, Bells?" Charlie asked as he put my hand in his.

"Yes." I said as we started to walk. I saw Jacob there standing next to Sam and Jared and it took most my strength not to run to him.

When we reached the alter the pastor asked "Who gives this girl away?"

"I do." Charlie said as he placed my hand in Jacob's. I stared into Jake's eyes and listened to the Pastor.

Then it came time for the vows. Jake placed the ring on my finger and said "I Jacob Black take the Isabella Swan to have and hold from this day forward, for better or worse, or richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

I placed Jake's ring on his finger and said "I Isabella Swan take the Jacob Black to have and hold from this day forward, for better or worse, or richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Not long after that the pastor said "I now pronounce you husband and wife; you my kiss the bride." Jake did just that and that was by far the best kiss of my life.

"I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." The pastor said as the crowd cheered. Then we made our way back down the aisle. Thanks to Emily the transition to the reception went smoothly. It was during our first dance that Jacob said "I bet you don't remember the first time we met."

"I remember everything that led up to this moment. In fact it all started my first day in Froks…"


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie met me at the airport in Port Angeles. He hadn't changed since I saw him the summer before. Actually he hasn't really changed ever; he's always been the same old Charlie. Maybe that's because my father has yet to get over my mother. She left Forks (where Charlie lives and where I'm moving) when I was just a baby. Ever since then we have lived in Phoenix. But now she wants to be able to travel with Phil, my step-father, so I'm going to live with Charlie. I don't actually love Forks, in fact I hate it with a passion, but this is the right thing to do.

"Gosh, Bella you're growing up so fast." Charlie said as he hugged me. Then he put my bags in the trunk of the cruiser. I only had three bags besides my massager bag. I was surprised I managed to fit most of my closet and some other necessities into just three bags. "How are you?" He asked as we got into the car. Charlie was big on small talk so he must have really wanted to make me happy.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"How Renee and Phil been?" He asked I could tell even though he was looking straight forward that that question was painful for him.

"Ok, I guess." I answered.

"Are you still with Ricky?" Ricky is my ex-boyfriend. He dumped about four months ago for a blonde cheerleader.

"No." I replied.

"Oh, well. You know my friend Billy has a son about your age. I think you two will get along." Charlie said I saw him smile as he said that. _Great, now Charlie is plotting something. _

"Ok." I replied.

"Speaking of Billy, he invited you and me over for dinner. You'll have time to get ready before we leave. Umm…you might want to dress nice." I'm sure that comment was aimed at the fact that I was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a Yankees pull over hoodie, but I wanted to be comfortable for the flight.

"I'll change." I replied.

"Good." That was the last thing said during the hour ride home. When we got to Charlie's house I wasn't surprised that just like Charlie the house hasn't changed. It was becoming more and more clear that he still isn't over mom. Especially since their wedding picture was still on the mantle with all my school pictures. Charlie brought my bags up to my room for me. Then he said "I'm going to get ready for dinner. You should too." Then he left. I grabbed the first outfit I found and changed into it. It was a pair of gray jeans, a white tank, and a pale pink sweater over top (**A/N: **found at .com/art/Bella-s-Outfit-126642012). It's June, but it's still cool enough to wear a sweater.

About a half hour later Charlie called up the stairs "Bella, we need to get going."

"Coming." I said as I walked down the stairs. It took fifteen minutes to get to the Black's house. _I remember coming here when I was little. When Billy and Charlie wanted to fish they would have 'play dates'. That meant me and Billy's daughter's sitting pouting as his son threw mud at us. The same son my father wants to set me up with._

"Try to act happy they just want to be friendly." Charlie said.

"I'm trying." I replied as we got out of the cruiser. We walked up the walk to the door and then Charlie knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Charlie." The person who answered the door said. There was no way that the tall handsome boy who answered the door was the same boy who threw mud at me when we were little. I followed Charlie into the same house. That's when I noticed that there wasn't only Billy and his son here tonight there were two other teenage boys sitting on the sofa. I saw Billy in the kitchen it was weird because the last time I saw him he was perfectly healthy and now he was in a wheel chair.

"Welcome home, Bella." Billy said as he wheeled over to us. "I'm sure you remember Jake." Billy said as he pointed to the boy who answered the door.

"Yeah, I remember. He used to throw mud at me." That caused Billy and Charlie to laugh.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." He said as he just stood there staring at me. _Do I have something on my face?_

"Jake aren't you going to introduce Bella to your friends?" Billy asked.

"Oh, Bella this is Embry and Quil." He said as he pointed to the boys on the sofa.

"Hi." I said softly.

"I just started dinner so it will be awhile. Why don't you kids go hang out in the garage?" Billy asked.

"You want to?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

"Ok, let's go." He said as the other two got up and followed Jake out the door. I followed them. By the time I got there they were already talking cars. For the longest time I just stood by the door listening and watching as Jake started to work on a motorcycle.

"Do you ride, Bella?" Embry asked as he watched Jake carefully.

"No."

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"Her father is the chief of police, what do you think?" Jake asked as he stopped.

"Oh, your folks won't let you." Embry said. I don't think it was a question.

"No, they would freak." I replied with a smile.

"Too bad." Embry said.

"You know when school starts again in the fall we'll be going to school with you." Quil said and I'm pretty sure that's the first thing he said all night.

"Really, I thought you guys went to school here on the reservation?" I asked.

"They closed the high school here, so now everyone is going to Forks High School." Jake said with a sour tone.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"We're outsiders to the other students at Forks and its going to cause problems." Jake replied.

"You guys aren't the only outsider's." I said.

"Right like anyone's going to mess with the chief's daughter." Embry said.

"Ok, you got a point there." I said softly.

"Can I turn on your radio? The awkward conversation isn't the best." Quil said.

"Sure, just don't mess with the station." Jake answered.

Quil turned on the radio. I was surprised to realize the song that just started was Rick Springfield's 'Jessie's Girl'. "Come on, Jake. No one else likes to listen to this crap." Quil said.

"Umm…I do." I said.

"You do know the '80s are over, right?" Embry asked.

"There coming back." I said.

"Are you like Jake and know all the lyrics?" Quil asked.

"Sort of." I said before Jake started to sing a long.

"You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl

I wish that I had Jessie's Girl

Where can I find a woman like that…" Jake sang then he said "Come on, Bella."

"I'll play along with this charade

That doesn't seem to be a reason to change…" I sang along with Jake.

"Oh god, there's another one." Embry said.

"At least she can actually sing." Quil said.

"Thank You." I replied. Quil just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Umm…we should head in. Dinner should be done soon." Jake said as he headed toward the door. We followed him to the house where we found Charlie and Billy sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"I think they're perfect for each other." Billy said as we walked in.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Oh, you know…Emily and Sam." It took him awhile to come up with that answer, so I don't know I believe him.

"Yeah, I just feel awful for Leah." Charlie said.

"Ok. Dinner done yet?" Jake asked.

"Almost. What did you kids do?" Billy asked.

"Listen to the boys talk about cars." I answered.

"Listen to Jake and Bella talk about the '80s." Embry said. Billy and Charlie just laughed.

"They even started to sing." Quil said as he sat down on the sofa.

"I'm going to clean up. I'll be back in a minute." Jake said before he disappeared down the hallway.

"Turn on the TV." Embry said to Quil when he sat down beside him. I sat on the floor by the sofa so I could listen to Billy and Charlie.

"Why did you invite them?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't I just couldn't get rid of them before you showed up." Billy answered.

"At least they all seem to be getting along." Charlie said.

"Yep, I give it two weeks." Billy said.

"Less then that."

"When you went to get that picture out of the car you spied didn't you?"

"Maybe, but you should have seen them they were smiling, laughing, and singing."

"Charles Swan What happened to not interfering."

"That was not interfering."

"Kids, dinners done." Billy said. Billy had fixed hamburgers. Dinner was silent for the most part. When we were getting ready Jake stopped me.

"This was fun and I was wondering if I could call you sometime?" Jake said.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks have went by now. These weeks have been spent hanging out around Forks with Jake and the gang. It's been fun. We were sitting in Lucy's diner when my phone went off. I quickly picked it up. It was my mom. "Hi." I said.

"Bella why haven't you called?" She asked.

"Mom I called you Sunday." I replied as Jake moved closer to listen in.

"And its Friday already. I want to hear from you often Bella." She said.

"Sorry." I said as Quill reached over and took my phone.

"She hasn't called because she has been flirting with my buddy Jake." He said before he passed the phone to Embry.

"Yeah they can't stand to be away from each other." He said as he passed it back to Quill.

"Peace out, old lady." Quill said as he hung up.

"Quill now she is going to be a crazy person." I said as I reached for the phone.

"Okay two things for you to think about Bella. One your mother is already crazy and two here comes breakfast so don't even think about calling her back."

"Now you children are behaving your self's right?" Lucy asked as she gave us our food.

"Of course we are." I said.

"Yeah we're holding off on the bank robbery till tomorrow." Quill said.

"Teenagers." Lucy said as she walked away. We ate breakfast as we talked about anything that came to our minds. As we were getting ready to leave a group of teenagers that I have seen around town a couple of times came in. One of them, a blonde boy, came up to us.

"Well, well. Hello there." He said to me as he moved closer to me. "You know you really shouldn't be hanging out with this people. Why don't you come with us? I am sure we can show you a fun time."

"I'm sorry, but I prefer a guy with half a brain." I said as I tried to walk away, but he grabbed on my arm.

"Okay princess, one last chance. I know you want this. So come on." He kept his arm on me.

"Okay, listen to me. Leave me the hell alone." I said as I pulled his hand off me. He started to open his mouth. With out even thinking I slapped him start across the face. I walked over to the door and waited for Jake.

"Oh you're going to get it bitch." He said as he started too moved towards me again.

"I wouldn't do that." Jake said as him, Quill, and Embry stepped in front of the other guy.

"Yeah, really whose going to stop me?" He asked.

"Us." Quill said.

"I could take you fools." He said.

"If you even try you'll be spending some time in the jail." Embry said.

"You see that is Chief Swan's daughter you're trying to mess with." Quill said.

"You lay a hand on her again an assault charge will be slapped on you." Jake said.

"Get the picture." Embry said as he pushed the blonde back. Then all three walked away. We walked out together. I knew Lucy would call Billy and Charlie, but I didn't really care. We all got into Jake's car and headed back to his house. We sat in his living room for awhile then someone finally spoke up.

"Okay, it's actually decently warm out today. Why don't we go to the beach?" Embry asked.

"That does actually sound like a good idea." Jake said.

"Wow, what is that one in seventeen years." Quill said.

"You can't talk, Quill." I said.

"Whatever just follow us, new-be." Quill said as they walked out. Jake stopped at the garage and grabbed the radio. Then we walk five minutes to first beach. I knew this place very well from the "play dates" I had as a child.

"Turn on some tunes, J-dog." Embry said as he sat him self down on the sand. I just laughed.

"J-dog, really?" I asked.

"Embry doesn't think before he thinks." Jake said pointing out what I already knew. He turned on the radio. I went and sat by him.

"If this is it/please let me know/If this ain't love you better let me know/ if this is it/ I want to know/If this ain't love baby, just say so…" Jake sang along to Huey Lewis and the News's "If this is it".

"Jake come on. Turn the channel. You can proclaim you love for Bella with a modern song." Quill said as he walked over and changed the channel. It didn't help really because the original version of "Witch Doctor" came on.

"Okay, this song is even older." I said as I listened to it.

"Okay I give up." Quill said as he sat down.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you…" I sang.

"God, I am friends with a bunch of freaks." Embry said.

"Only two." Quill said.

"And I am friends with two idiots." I said as I looked at those two. We sat there for about an hour before the boys got hungry. We headed back to the house and there we found a different car outside. Jake ran inside leaving us behind.

"Rachel!" He yelled as he hugged his sister.

"Man, Jake you're getting big." She said as she stood beside him. "And you still hang out with the same idiots. We really need to find you some new friends." I just stood in the doorway out of sight.

"I am honestly hurt." Quill said. "Maybe a little kiss will make things better." He said as he moved closer to her.

"Dream on." She said as she pushed him away.

"I will." He said as he sat down.

"Whose this?" Rachel asked.

"You know Bella." Jake said.

"Bella Swan, well what brings you back stranger?" She asked.

"I'm living with Charlie now." I said softly.

"We'll have to catch up someday." She said as Charlie and Billy pulled up outside.

"Rachel, what a pleasant surprise. You're just in time to watch a video with us." Charlie said as he made his way to the TV. He had a tape in hand.

"Trust me it's going to be a good one." Billy said. I knew my dad, so I figured it was the surveillance tape form earlier.

"What did you do Jacob?" Rachel asked as Charlie pushed play.

"Nothing." He said as Charlie stared at the TV.

"He could have filled assault charges. What caused this?" Billy asked.

"He was messing with Bella and we didn't like that." Jake said.

"She's like a little sister to me." Quill said.

"Wait I'm older than you." I replied.

"By three days. Plus, look how tiny you are." He replied.

"I'm proud of you, all of you." Charlie said. "For doing what was the right thing. If I was there I probably would have done worse." Nothing really happened after that. We talked about Rachel and funny stories of childhood trips to Forks.

About an hour later, Jake came up behind me and whispered in my eye "Let's get out of here." I don't know if anyone noticed us sneak out the back door. We walked around to the back of the garage. Jake looked at his bike for a minute. "Come on, Bella." He said as he got on.

"Charlie will kill me." I said as I looked at him.

"Come on. You can be a motorcycle virgin forever."

"I am blaming this on you." I said as I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm okay with that." He said as He took off. I have to say that this is actually fun.

We went around all of La Push and then back. We parked behind the garage and just sat there for awhile.

"That was fun, Jake." I said as I tossed an empty soda can into the yard.

"I told you it would be." He said as he moved closer to me.

"I guess I have to listen to you more." I said as I turned to face him.

"Yes, you should." He said as he looked into my eyes. That's when it hit me. Jake was more than a friend to me or I at least wanted him to be. "Kiss me." He said. I just looked at him. And apparently I was taking to long so he leaned down and touched his lips with mine. "You really need to listen to me more." He said before he kissed me again. I can't explain it…it was like magic.

"I guess I do." I said as I looked at him.

That's when I heard Embry's voice "Jake you out here."

"Yeah." He said.

"Let's go." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

La Push Beach was like a second home to us was the summer came to an end. It was our escape. Mine and Jake's that is. Somewhere between the idiotic friends and the meddling fathers we just needed a break. A place to be Bella and Jacob. A place to relax. A place to fall more and more in love as I looked into those beautiful brown eyes. We would sit on a blanket talking on the cooler days, but when it was warm enough we would take a swim or maybe even a hike. It all depended on the mood we were in. "Okay, for everything you tell me about yourself you get a grape." Jake said one day in the last week of summer, I couldn't believe school was getting ready to start. It seemed like the summer just started yesterday, as he pulled a bag of grapes out of the basket I had carefully packed before leaving the house this morning.

"Okay, then. My name is Isabella Marie Swan." I said with a smile and held out my hand.

"That should be considered cheating because I already knew that answer." He said with a laugh as he handed me a grape.

"You never said you didn't have to know it." I said as I laughed at him.

"Fine how about we change the game then?" He asked as he smiled at me. That smile was the only thing that made Forks home.

"I am not taking off my clothes." I said as I laid back.

"That's not what I meant, but it is still a shame." He said as he smiled at me. "For every question you answer you get a grape." He said as he smiled at me.

"Fine." I said as I looked at him.

"What was the last song you listened to on your iPod?" He asked me as he smiled. I thought back to the night before when we had pizza night with Charlie. Jacob and I were sitting in the kitchen because Charlie said we were too loud and his game was on. After talking for a while I turned some music. Jacob had laughed then and I knew he was again.

"Teenage Dream." I said with a smile.

"I shouldn't give you the grape just because that song sucks." He said with a laugh as he handed me a grape.

"You mean you don't want to put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans?" I asked him as I sat up a little.

"Oh no trust me I do." He said as he inched closer to me. "But, Charlie just might kill me." He said as he leaned down like he was going to kiss me.

"We could always run away and never look back." I said before our lips touched. This kiss like all the others had the same magical feel of our first kiss. "Is it my question now?" I asked him as he pulled away.

"I have the grapes silly." He said with a smile as he went back to sitting by the basket. The whole five inch space between us made me a little sad, but then I saw that smile and my heart sank. "If you had a soundtrack to your life what song would be playing now?" He asked as he smiled at me. I had to think carefully about this one. Then I thought back to the mix cd that Ricky gave me a few years back. Track seven. However, the version of the song that track seven was seemed to hardcore for the moment. The original however seemed perfect.

"Kiss Me by Sixpiece None The Richer." I answered with a smile.

"As you wish." Jake said as he leaned in for a kiss. I pulled back.

"No, no you promised me a grape." I said as I held out my hand. He handed me the grape before I kissed him. "Next question?" I asked him as I lay back down.

"Do you regret moving here?" He asked me.

"Not one bit. I wouldn't want to be anywhere, but here. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, but you." I said as I smiled at him.

"Good answer." He said as he handed me a grape. "Guilty pleasure?" He asked me.

"Styx and Abba." I said as I looked at him.

"Mamma Mia here we go again." Jake said with a laugh as he handed me a grape.

"I was thinking more like … There was something in the air the night, the stars were bright, Fernando." I said as I looked at him.

"Bella I really want to kiss you again." Jake said as he moved closer to me. I just jumped up and smiled.

"Just shut up and dance." I said as I pulled him up. "There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando." I sang before he pulled me close to him.

"Want to try something new, Bells?" He asked me.

"Depends what?" I asked him.

"Trust me you will love it." He said as he pulled me back towards his house.

"What about the blanket and basket?" I asked him. He quickly grabbed the two items and we were off. He took me to the cliff on the other side of the beach. "You want to jump off the cliff?" I asked him.

"Bella trust me its fun." He said as he smiled at me.

"Charlie will kill you for this one." I said as I looked at him. "And you are coming back up here for the rabbit on your own." I said as I put my cell and keys in the glove box.

"You're going down like that?" He asked me as he looked at my black tank top and short jean shorts.

"I didn't wear my swimsuit today so yeah." I said as I looked at him. He was standing at the edge shirtless. "And you are so going first." I said as I looked at him.

"I thought we could go together, but whatever." He said before he kissed me. "See you at the bottom." He called before he jumped. I watched as he went down and then came up. "Come on, Bells!" He yelled.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I jumped. It was such a rush in the seconds before I hit the water. When I came back up Jake was right there next to me.

"So are you hooked?" He asked me with a smile.

"Yeah." I said as smiled at him. "Last one to the beach has cooties." I said before I started to swim. That's what we said when we were little. I think that is why I got so good at swimming. I stood out enough here, I didn't want to have cooties. I bet Jake to shore by a good minute.

"You cheat." He said as he walked over to me.

"Come here cootie boy." I said as I pulled him close and then kissed him.

"BELLA! JAKE! YOU DOWN HERE!" We heard Billy call for us. We started to walk back up to the house when I fell.

"Walking seems to be easier with shoes." I said with a laugh as I looked at Jake. He just bent down in front of me and I hopped on his back.

"Comfortable?" Jake asked as we walked to the house. Billy was sitting in the driveway looking for us.

"Cliff diving?" He asked Jake as Jake placed me on the hood of Billy's little car.

"What else is there to do in La Push?" I asked with a laugh.

"You're father wants you at home something about back to school shopping." Billy said with a laugh.

"I will come back for you in a minute." Jake said as he looked at me.

"He loves you." Billy said as he looked at me.

"You think so?" I asked him.

"Ah, yeah." Billy said channeling his enter teen girl. I just laughed. It seemed like forever from that moment to walking in the house soaked to the bone.

"Bella what the hell?" Charlie asked me as I walked into the living room.

"I went for a swim with Jake." I said with a smile.

"Just get changed. Sue Clearwater is helping me out by taking us school shopping." He said as he smiled at me.

"Dad I can totally handle shopping on my own." I said as I smiled at him.

"Bella, that wouldn't be fair." He said as he looked at me. "Now go change." He said.

"Yes, sir." I said as I ran towards the stairs.


End file.
